I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to amplifiers.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronic devices to provide signal amplification. Different types of amplifiers are available for different uses. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may include a driver amplifier (DA) and a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may include a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may include variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).
A power amplifier may be used to amplify an input radio frequency (RF) signal and provide an output RF signal suitable for transmission. The power amplifier may be designed with large transistors to provide high output power. Large transistors typically have large nonlinear input capacitance, which may result in distortion being generated by the power amplifier. The distortion may degrade the performance of the power amplifier. A power amplifier with less distortion may be highly desirable.